Field of the Invention
The present application is generally directed to perimeter security lighting systems, and is more particularly directed to infrared perimeter security lights and lighting system.
Description of the Related Art
Lights are often used on or near fences to provide visibility, safety and security. Security lighting is particularly important for perimeter fences that surround secure areas such as automobile lots, military bases, nuclear power plants, industrial sites, college campuses, etc.
Large perimeter fences may extend for hundreds or thousands of feet. The conventional lighting used for these fences is typically 120V, 230V, 277V, or 460V AC single or three phase power. In an effort to minimize the substantial voltage losses that occur with the long cable runs required for large perimeter fences, conventional lighting systems use a significant amount of energy, and require expensive cable and conduit infrastructure. Thus, providing security lighting for a perimeter fence can be very expensive. Moreover, the high voltage lighting must be installed by registered electricians, which takes a significant amount of time (e.g., permits and plans), and costs a significant amount of money.
The area covered by a perimeter fence can be so large that remote cameras must be used to effectively monitor the perimeter. Unfortunately, at night, the light generated by the security lighting may create “hot spots” on the camera lens, effectively blinding the camera, whereupon security personnel may not be able to clearly see the perimeter area of the fence. In addition, direct visual observation by the naked eye may be hampered due to the contrast between nighttime darkness and the light glare generated by the security lights.
In many instances sensitive sites, such as power sub stations and gas transmission depots, are hesitant to use white lights for security lighting. Some of these reasons include bringing attention to the site, and bothering the neighbors in residential zones when using white light. In addition, some security experts believe that using white light for perimeter security will make breaches of the perimeter easier. These experts do not want the sites to be illuminated, which would inadvertently help intruders navigate.
In view of the above deficiencies, there is a need for a security lighting system that uses less power, that saves operating and maintenance costs, that requires less labor and time to install, and that may be installed by non-electricians. There is also a need for a security lighting system that generates indirect, reflected light that will not blind remote cameras that are used for monitoring the perimeter of a fence, and that will not adversely affect the ability of the human eye to adjust between a non-illuminated region and an illuminated region. There is also a need for perimeter security lighting systems that may rapidly toggle between white light and infrared light depending upon the security status of the site. In addition, there is a need for controllers that allow for the intensity of the white light and the infrared light to be controlled, both system wide and by single light fixture.